Midnight Dance
by eddyday
Summary: [Dance With Me reposted]What happens when u dance in front of 2 inuyoukais...u get a weird job, stay at the house of the fridged lord and much more...Chp9:Things That Come Back and Haunt You
1. chp1:Cliche

**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...and the dancing idea it belongs to Defafaeth Mechqua in Never say: It can't get any worse storyid1526584

* * *

**Chapter one: Cliche**  
  
It was a peaceful, sunny day in the world of feudal Japan. The sun was shinning it's brightest, the sky was baby blue and the clouds were white as snow. Such a peaceful day, nothing could disturb the peace in this small quaint forest until...  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Must you be so incompetent and dense? I am here, as usual, for the sword, dear little brother." Sesshoumaru said in his customary cold voice.  
  
/Kagome's POV/  
  
I don't know how long this has been going on, I lost count at about fifteen, but it is getting old, no one cares. It is the same thing over and over, Inuyasha ask the same stupid question every time and Sesshoumaru always answer with the same insult then say his infamous line.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha."  
  
That stupid line, it is so pointless. And it ends the same way too, Inuyasha, badly injured, does a random attack and hit Sesshoumaru then he leaves. It's like he is looking for something else. I'm not as dense as Inuyasha; I know Sesshoumaru has another reason for coming, but what?  
  
This is getting boring. Time to bust out the musicD after all they finish in about one hour.  
  
/Normal POV/  
  
Kagome rummage through her yellow bag and found her MD. She stood up and leaned against the tree that give her a little shade. She started to play the first song.  
  
She put her hands on her earphones and rocked her head to the beat as she sang with her eyes closed.  
  
_I'm feelin sexy  
  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame  
  
I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
_  
Kagome stood straight into the sunlight and started to dance to the song. She seductively swayed her hips some side to side with her hands on her hip.  
  
_Baby the minute i feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
_  
She added upper body movement. Her shoulders move back and pop back in place (like what Beyonce does in her video). Her hands tapped against her hips keeping the beat.  
  
_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
  
The way your body moves across the floor  
  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
  
The vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
_Her hands travel up her body to her midnight blue hair. Showing her creamy white skin of neck as she held up her hair, letting some strands of hair tumble back down framing her face(grammar?). Her elbows were held up; her head was slightly lean towards her left arm. She stops singing and bit her lip while she danced to the rest of the song.  
  
_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
Naughty Girl by Beyonce  
  
_Meanwhile...  
  
The brothers stopped their fighting when the first words came to their demon ears. All of their senses, except their ears, were blocked out as they watched and listened to the mysterious figure in the shadow of the tree not knowing who it is.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were bulged out as he saw Kagome come out of the shadow of the trees. While Sesshoumaru was surprised, not showing it on his face, that Inuyasha's wrench was singing this seductive song, this spark curiosity he wanted to learn more about her.  
  
They both watched Kagome sway her hips and occasionally gaze at her lips movement. They watched her hands travel up her delicious body reaching her beautiful silk hair. The brothers took in the features of her face and gape (Sesshoumaru mentally gaping) at her as she bit her bottom lip. They were almost sad to know that the song ended, actually they were sad(.  
  
Kagome place her hands back down at her side and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, that wasted three of 60 minutes." She mumbled as she turned to see what stage were the brothers at in their fight.  
  
She was shocked to see them staring at her as if she was a freak show. Then she started to crack up at the scene, Inuyasha, still wielding the sword high in the air, had his mouth slightly open while Sesshoumaru had his sword pointing at the ground with a calculated look.  
  
Kagome got irritated after a couple of seconds; it was awkward to have two demons stare at you. Yah, she was embarrassed and was blushing, but STOP STARING.  
  
"What haven't you seen a girl dance before?" Kagome yelled. "Baka." She mumbled while she walked away with her yellow bag, ready to go home.  
  
To be continue...or not

* * *

**A/N:**  
  
Well, I wrote it again. I spent a long time on this so please review, I just want one...I don't ask muchDI already have the second chapter half written, but don't expect it be up until I get that one review then I'll start finishing it. OK, for the pple want to know the diff b/e this story and Dance With Me is that this is less corny, little less OOC and better grammar (I hope) and spelling.

**Preview Summary to Chapter 2:**

Kagome saw something she didn't want to see and got angry. Sesshoumaru comes along and gives her a preposition. Will she take it?  
  
**Redcomandation:**  
  
All I really Want Since her mother married Naraku, Kagome bears the cross of her violent home life in silence. To whom could she turn anyway? AUSessKag Another Stella original or rather hopeless attempt at originality Please read it, and review. Complete  
  
storyid1584335  
  
Love Ya,

eddy


	2. chp2:Nervous Breakdown

**Midnight Dance  
**

disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...no duh=P July 12 04

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nervous Breakdown**  
  
Kagome was back to her time. It was Saturday night, and everyone was preparing for bed. Kagome didn't want to sleep, she wanted to train more.  
  
Kagome has been training even since she first met Inuyasha which was a year and a half ago, but she kept this training to herself, no knew. She mastered the bow and arrow; however she wanted to go even further. She learned to control her powers into ball or discs for attacks, she learned to disguise herself and heightened her senses. The miko can create barriers of any kind, and can change her aurora.  
  
She changed out of her school uniform into tight T-shirt and sweatpants and began her training. Under the moonlight she practiced her material art. She punched and kicked an imaginary figure. After such a tiring training, she went to bed at dawn.  
  
Kagome open her eyes to be greeted by the darkness of her room, she shifted to look at her clock which happen to be blinking 12:00am. She groaned as she got out of bed to take get ready to go back to feudal Japan. It surprised her that Inuyasha didn't come to get her, which she was thankful for, but still she was worried. Was Inuyasha injured during the battle with his brother?  
  
The young miko jumped into the well wearing baggy jeans and a loose shirt with her oversized backpack on her shoulders. Finally, reaching the top of the well she look up to the midnight sky and notice a faint glow in the distance. Curiosity got hold of her so she went to check it out, however she had a bad feeling of going  
  
/Kagome's POV/  
  
I walked for about ten minutes and reached a clearing where the source of the glow came from. I focused her eyes and looked into the clearing. There stood Inuyasha with Kikyou kissing her gently, the kiss was so innocent and sweet. I thought, for some odd reason, it was beautiful; a soft blue glow surrounded them and the glow was sparkling; deadly beauty.  
  
Curiosity kills the cat as some say well in this case it was true. Apart of my soul was dieing, but I didn't cry. I won't cry here. I slowly walked away leaving them in peace. He broke my heart. Even though I was slowly getting over him, I still love him.  
  
/Normal POV/ 

The sadden miko walked away from the clearing. She continued walking in a random direction, leading her to another clearing with a small flowing river. She placed her bag on the forest floor and took out her MD. She sat down on the side of the river and brought her legs to her chest, staring out into the water as she played the third song.  
  
She sorrowfully started to sing.  
  
_ oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
  
She put her head on her knees, hiding her face from the cruel world, her eyes were close as she try to remember the fading memories of the good times with Inuyasha. She clutched her hands and sang harshly at the thought of Inuyasha.  
  
_ You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_  
She looked up to the sky, the stars where shining brightly, but the brightest of all was the moon. She sang softly taking the meaning of the words.  
  
_ You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
A single tear slid down her face as she watched the beauty of the moon.  
  
She looked back down at the water, loosened her grip on her legs and continued singing softly.  
  
_ You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_  
  
She spat out the curse word, but continued to sing softly, calmly.  
  
_ You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
She stood straight and started to bellow out the next verse as the tears were coming fast.  
  
_ It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_  
  
The young miko suddenly sang softly with her hands clutched tightly at her sides.  
  
_ He was everything, everything that I wanted_  
  
She yelled the choruses and kicked the water. Not wanting to see the jealous demon that she was. Her eyes were full of anger, her hands tightly clutched.  
  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
_ You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_  
Kagome slowly calm down and looked at the water that was retreating to its normal self. Again, giving her reflection, she looked at herself in the water. Her face was stained with fresh wet tears, her hair was messy and her clothes were slightly wet.  
  
_ oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
My Happy Ending-Arvil Laigne_  
  
She hugged herself around the waist and looked behind her look at the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone," she whispered to the figure far behind her, "why are you here?"  
  
"I have a preposition for you."  
  
"Whatever it is I don't want it, now leave me." Kagome said defiantly.  
  
"You have not even here the preposition. I am offering you a small job."  
  
Kagome's grandpa died recently and the funeral bill has been making a big indent in her budget. Her mother was work feverishly to pay the bills, and just mange to get by. However, she can't keep this up.  
  
"Yes, I'm listening." Kagome still hasn't looked at the tall figure in the shadows.  
  
"I want you to be an entertainer at a party that I am hosting. I will pay you generously."  
  
Kagome whipped around to look with wide eyes at the figure stepping out of the shadows to see if he was joking, yet he hold the same emotionless face.  
  
"Fine, I will." She finally answered.  
  
"I need you come with me now."  
  
"Fine, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as she followed him to the west.  
  
to be continue...or not

* * *

**A/N:**

YYYAAAAHHHH!!! 10 reviews! I just my 10th three seconds ago! TTHHHAAANNNKKKK YYYYYOOOOUUU!!! I am really happy=D I guess my hard work did pay off. now im asking for one review again...cuz I think this chp is boring-.-

This chp took me a lllooonnggg time like 4 hr(i had a blackout so i was bored)i heard that stupid song a million times(actually 10) and it was hard to do the emotions...soo REVIEW!!!

So here is another chapter, I know sorta stupid and boring, but I promise the next one will be long (3 songs I think I dunno) and funny, but I might take me awhile (one week and half...I work 3x a week, tutor my friend and get tutored every night by my dad so im busy!!i hate summer-.-).  
  
**Preview Summary to Chapter 3:**

Kagome will stay at Sesshoumaru's home for a week and then perform in front of a bunch of royal, snobby youkai-shiver- Will she trip and fall on stage=D? Will romance spark in a mere week?  
  
**Recommendation:  
**  
Enchanted Orbs by syrinxsong  
  
Kagome learns how to tap into her dormant power, her power manifests itself in spectacular arrays of light. Now Sess 'convinces' her to work for him. KagSess  
  
storyid=1774911  
  
**Review Response:**('cuz I haf no life)  
  
weretigress - thanx for the telling me the error-.-don't I feel stupid nowblushI appreciate you advice plez tell me more...and I don't really like Dance With Me it was uhhh...to weird; off character.  
  
playful kagome- ya it's been a lllooonnnggg time im sry. I guess I was busy and lazy-.- and because I didn't like Dance With Me...I thought I could do better and I did  
  
Grilka63- this isn't actually an original idea. I took it from some1 else(see disclaimer on chp1) but that was a crossover and I don't like crossover so I just took the dancing thing  
  
Thanx  
  
Ja,

eddy

(im a girl)


	3. chp3:Rude Encounter

Midnight Dance

Disclaimer: blah

* * *

Chapter 3: Rude Encounter

They waked in silence for a couple of hours. Sesshoumaru held his head up high while Kagome looked at the forest floor behind Sesshoumaru.

/Kagome's POV/

I can't believe I had a tantrum in front of Sesshoumaru. It's Sesshoumaru! The guy who like "I'm going to bit your head off if you lay a finger on I, Sesshoumaru" or "you are blessed to be in my presence". That egoist, arrogant, girly tyrant and what the heck is that fluffy thing on her shoulder.

/Normal POV/

Kagome walked a little faster to catch up with Sesshoumaru She stretch out her arm and thread her fingers in his tail.

Sesshoumaru was surprised and amused with her actions. Kagome was lost in her own little world as she felt up Sesshoumaru's tail.

'So warm, cuddly and fluffy' Kagome thought and giggle.

Sesshoumaru heard her giggled as her fingers went though his tail.

'How dare this human touch this Sesshoumaru's tail!' Sesshoumaru thought.

He tried to growl to warn her, but unfortunately it came out as a purr. Kagome, again, giggled as she heard Sesshoumaru purr.

He suddenly stopped walking making Kagome walk into his back forcing her to bury her face in his tail. She turned around making Kagome fall because she was still feeling up his tail. Kagome feel face-first into waiting arm (only one arm).

Under the light of the stars and moon they stood well Sesshoumaru stood. Kagome was leaned over his arm with her hair covering her face. After a couple of seconds When Kagome was about to get back on her feet, he dropped her.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Kagome yelled staring up furiously at the inu youkai.

"Why did you touch my tail?" Sesshoumaru said in his monotone staring down at her. He watched all of the emotions clashing in her eyes, fury, detest and ...hurt?

'Tail? TAIL?!? I touched his tail?!' Kagome thought. "I uhh... I mmm...pause what it to you." She snorted looking at the ground trying to cover her blush.

'Is she blushing? From what? Humans and their emotions.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Incompetent human. Rest. We will be leaving in two hours." Then he left who a glance back.

"Incompetent human." She mimicked. She got up and went to her bag to get supplies to bathe.

As soon as Kagome reached the hot spring she put up a simple barrier that alerts her of a presence. She learned it just because of Miroku. Then it hit her, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. 'I'll miss them, I'm not even sure I'm gonna go back' Kagome thought sadly.

Sesshoumaru was in the distance thinking about the night. He was memorized her actions and the lyrics of the song. He hasn't experienced heartbreak but if he does he will never show it but she puts it out as a show. He never expected her to cry, or shout, or be depress, in fact he doesn't even know the emotions of heartbroken. Sesshoumaru never thought about these things. His mind was usually set on business, he never shows much emotions. This is the way he is, cold, heartless, arrogant lord of the west, the qualities in a first-class lord.

After Kagome was done, she went back to the clearing and went to sleep. As promise Sesshoumaru woke up Kagome after two hours.

"Wake up." He ordered.

"Me sleep more...stupid school...SIT." She mumbled as she rolled over.

Sesshoumaru just quirked an eyebrow at her phrase and again try to wake the sleeping miko.

"Wake up now." He commanded in a more firm tone.

"Ok, fine, what crawled up your ass and died." She muttered under her breath unfortunately he heard what she said.

"Apparently you have. Now get up."

"Yes, master." She mocked.

"I rather like that title."

The miko did as she was told and woke up. It was late morning when they started to wake. After hours and hours of walking, Kagome, becoming very irritated with the eerie silence, decided to hum a song.

Sesshoumaru listen to the simple humming. The beginning was soft and had a simple moldy but it suddenly got louder then softer. The humming went faster, too fast to be the beat, he then notice she was humming the words. The song seemed sad and angry. Sesshoumaru was curious to know the words.

Kagome was humming numb by Linkin Park. She hummed the piano part, and got louder when the guitars came in. Then she softly hummed though out most of the song but in the end she hummed slightly harsher and louder. Then she went back to the piano and ended the song slowly.

By the time Kagome was done they reached the castle. It was the late afternoon when they arrived. Two large youkai stood in front of a huge metal gate, they were holding massive weapons that must weigh a ton.

The guards opened the gates and stood a side bowing.

"Welcome back, my lord." They said in perfect unison.

Kagome turn her attention to the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

'Wow. I never really thought about this before but he's a well respected Taiyoukai lord. And I treated him like a semi-friend; I still think he's a cold, heartless, arrogant-'

Kagome thinking was interrupted when they walked in the entrance of the castle. It was huge!

The walls were covered with painted on breath-taking work of art. The room had three doors, one that goes straight, another one that goes left, and last one leads to the right.

"Take her to the guest room in the North end." Sesshoumaru commanded the servant that is bowing on the ground. Then he disappeared through the left door.

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled as she looked at the spot where the lord stood.

"Follow me, milady." The maid said as she stood up and walked in the trails of Sesshoumaru.

They walked in silence. The halls a beautiful shade of golden, there were occasionally flowers on tables on the side of the halls and some paintings pinned against the walls. It was lit up with fire lamps on the walls providing a soft glow of orange.

The servant stopped at a large baby blue door. She stood a side and bowed. Kagome hesitantly opened the door and went inside.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she slightly bowed and closed the door.

It was a simple room that left Kagome standing like an idiot. Walls were the same colour as the door, a huge futon lay against the middle of the wall. In front of the futon was a large carpet before a roaring fire. On the adjacent wall was a large window door that led to the balcony that gave an amazing view of the royal garden.

Kagome wanted to explore the garden but didn't want to get a servant to escort her plus she didn't want a youkai staring at her making her feel more self-conscious than she already was. So she simply climbed down to the garden.

She looked around the garden. There was a small flowing river with a waterfall and a bridge. There were Japanese trees surrounded with colour coordinated flowers near the river.

The curious miko walked on the bridge. She stopped and looked at her reflection.

She hummed a simple tune the same tune she hummed this afternoon. Then she began to sing softly and sorrowfully.

(A/N: This song was altered a bit. Just keep in mind there is one singer so I took out Mike (caught in the undertone). In the end Chester (main singer) sings the chorus 2x, but he layers it. He singers a different part in each chorus, Kagome alternates in each chorus singing a different part. You gotta listen to the song to know what I mean.)

**Bolded words mean that Kagome didn't sing it because of the layering, but it's there in the original song.**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

She put her soul into the chorus and sang roughly.

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

She shouted the next part as if she was yelling at Inuyasha. In the water she pictured Inuyasha kissing Kikyou.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

A tear fell down her face and hit the water, distorting the haunting picture. Then and there she told herself to move on. The ripples of the water settle showing a new Kagome, a smiling Kagome.

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like **you**_

_I've  
Become so numb  
**I can't feel you there**_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there_

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Numb-Linkin Park_

The lonely girl folded her arms in her sleeves and placed them on the wooden railing of the bridge.

In the shadows a youkai listened. Her guard was down. The youkai silently stalk towards the unsuspecting miko. He unsheathed his sword and held in at the back of her neck.

Kagome felt the cold metal touch her skin. She knew the youkai was there, but didn't think her would attack her. She was, after all, a guest. She was sadly mistaken.

"Turn around." He commanded in rich filled base tone.

The unfazed miko did as he commanded. She stood straight, with her hands still folded in her sleeves, and slowly turned around to face the youkai who dare to challenge her.

She took in his appearance. He stood at six feet and ten inches with the same body structure as Sesshoumaru. She couldn't figure out what kind of youkai he was. He had navy blue hair that was spiked and his eyes were a light, warming green. He had a small thin line scar that trace along his jaw line on his left-side of his face. His ears where pointy and his claws were sharp and long. He had white sharp fangs hidden behind his small mouth. The youkai wore the same kind of clothing as Sesshoumaru expect it was black and there was a very detailed dragon trailing up his left sleeve.

"State your business here, intruder." He ordered.

"Do you treat all of your lord's guests like this?" She mocked.

"A human as a guest here? Liar." He glared at her seeing if she was lying. His senses told him she wasn't.

"Well, it is true. If you have a problem with it then I suggest you find someone who gives a rat's ass." Kagome responded smiling talking as if she was informing a child.

Then the miko reached in her left sleeve with her right hand, she pulled out a knife sideways. Kagome push the button on the back of the knife so that the blade popped out, she charged it with her miko powers allowing it slice through anything. She cut the offending sword and climbed to her room putting up a barrier to block his sight and scent.

The youkai stood there absorbing what happened, deciding that he should inform Lord Sesshoumaru in the morning.

Kagome was shifted to hide form the unwelcome sunlight seeping through the close curtains.

"Lady Kagome, you must wake up. My lord had requested your presence at breakfast." The maid said opening the curtains.

"Okay...fine...whatever." Kagome mumbled as she continued to sleep.

The servant looked at Kagome regretfully as she did as the lord ordered.

Kagome was brought out of her dream world when the cold water hit her face.

"What the hell!" Kagome cursed loudly as she bolted up of bed.

In the west wing Sesshoumaru smirked and mentally chuckled when he heard Kagome's cursing.

"I am sorry Milady, Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to result in throwing water on you if you do not wake at first warning." The servant apologized.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled.

"It's alright; it's not your fault." The sleepy miko said to the nervous servant.

The maid signed in relief. "You are required to be downstairs in the dinning room in one hour." The servant informed as she left the room.

"One hour! It takes me ten minutes to get ready!" Kagome mumbled as she went to freshen up.

The freshened miko stepped out of her room with thirty minutes to spare. She wore a baggy baby blue sweatshirt with a black tank-top underneath. She had black loose sweatpants and a pair of white running shoes. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked very slow to the dinning room.

When she arrived, ten minutes early, in the dinning room, it was empty. There were two places set up on the long table enough to fit a good twenty. Kagome sat down at one of the cushion and waited.

The large wooden doors opened. Kagome stood up to show her respects but stopped when she looked at the figure at the door.

"YOU!" Both yelled at the same time.

Then both attacked each other. Kagome held the side of the blade at his neck and he and his razor sharp claws around her throat. Both were at the mercy of each other, they stood still for five minutes.

"Miko, do not attack your soon-to-be guard." An emotionless voice said behind them.

Kagome took advantage of her opponent's distraction and slit the top layer of his skin of his throat. She did a back flip and did a slight bowed to Sesshoumaru.

The surprised youkai bow low to his lord then straightened.

"My guard! I don't need a guard." Kagome complained.

"Do not question my authority." Sesshoumaru said putting Kagome back in her place.

"Why are you here, Sosuke?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I was coming to inform you of an intruder, who is standing in front of you." Sosuke informed.

To be Continue...or not

* * *

A/N: do u know what....I had this done 2 weeks after my chp 2 was up but I kept on forgetting to put it up...I feel like an idiot.

Now I forgot all my ideas and lost all my chapters that are on paper. I have like 3 chapters on paper but I didn't bother to type it...I was lazy.

**Hehe so all that waiting was for nothing because I could of got this up months ago.** But the latest review forced me to remember so thanx to all the reviews and kept it up. Sorry about the wait.

NEXT UPDATE:

I don't know if I can get another one by next week. I have so much to do:

a)my b-day is next week...and don't say happy birthday or i'll never forgive u...(I hate my bday not 'cuz im growin old)

b)my grandpa died on the day I was suppose to visit him and his funeral is 5 days before my birthday

c)I did horrible on my math test 75...and if my dad finds out he will beat me so im scared shitless.

Hope u like it!

Bi

eddyday T.T


	4. chp4:Kagome, The Entertainer

**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: lalalala...

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Why are you here, Sosuke?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I was coming to inform you of an intruder, who is standing in front of you." Sosuke informed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kagome, the Entertainer**

"I am not an intruder! I am a G-U-E-S-T!!!" Kagome responded.

"Why you little b-" The newly found guard started.

"Stop this childish bickering. Sosuke go tell the others a guest has arrived, I will not have this incident happen again. Dismissed." Sesshoumaru commanded firmly.

Sesshoumaru motioned Kagome to sit, but when his back was turned she stuck out her tongue to Sosuke who was fuming.

Breakfast was then serves as soon as they sat.

'Talk about good service.' Kagome thought as she thanked the surprised servant.

Knowing her manners, she waited Sesshoumaru to start eating before she did. Then there was silence.

"You will be performing at a party I am hoisting." Sesshoumaru said.

"When?"

"Two weeks. Royal guests will be arriving tomorrow then there will be an opening ceremony then the tournament will begin. You will perform at the closing ceremony." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Tournament?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes, a tournament. Do you need a definition?" Sesshoumaru mocked.

"No," Kagome said glaring, "what kind of tournament?"

"None of your concern," Kagome frowned." You will have the honor of being the last performer."

"There are more entertainers?"

"Yes, six in total. Three will be performing at the opening and there will three for the closing, you being the last. Any more questions?"

Without waiting for her to answer, the lord stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Did you like the refreshing shower this morning?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he closed the door. The only thing he heard was "ARGH!"

Kagome stayed in her room planning for her performance after breakfast. When lunch came a servant helped Kagome to the informal dinning room where she will be eating with the other performers.

The young miko was last to arrive, but that didn't stop the other ladies from eating.

There were five youkai women, making Kagome the only human, each wearing expensive, high-class Kimono and faces painted like a doll. 'I guess I'm underdress.' Kagome thought as she sat down at the end of the table.

"Hello, I am Ceres, Aya. Nice to meet you." The women beside Kagome introduced.

The woman looked around twenty in human years. She had orange shoulder-length hair with two long bangs framing her face. Aya had two bright orange eyes that can shine out the sun.

"Higuashi, Kagome." Kagome answered.

"When did you arrive at the mansion?" Aya asked.

"Just last night. When did you arrive?"

"Five days ago, along with the others."

"When do you perform?"

"Second last at the ending ceremony. You?"

"Very last."

"REALLY? You must be favored!"

"No." Kagome answered shyly.

At this point the other women started to pay attention to Kagome.

"Where were you this morning?" One woman bluntly asked.

"Oh me? I was eating breakfast with Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered innocently.

Then whispers broke out. Four of the women were huddle together whispering rudely about Kagome. Kagome can feel their glares though out the whole meal.

"Don't worry about them." Aya said as she caught up with Kagome leaving the dinning room.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kagome questioned.

Aya explained that Sesshoumaru never ate with the performers let alone meeting them. He didn't even choose the entertainers. "Did he choose you?"

"Oh me. Uhhh...yah." Kagome answered shyly.

"WOW. You are special, hand-picked by Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

"Eto...Yes, I guess." Kagome began to feel uncomfortable having an admirer. "Well...I got to go. Bye." She rushed away to her room.

The bored miko had hours to waste. She had nothing to do; she just spent the last couple of hours planning her performance and wanted to go outside. However, she did want to alter anyone that she was leaving the castle, in fear her so-called guard will hunt her down and bring her back.

So she decided to leave herself. She jumped the wall and broke though the barriers silently. The sun was still out as she walked towards the closest market.

To Be Continue... for surely

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE:**

For sure, for sure, for sure by next Sunday. I SWEAR!!

**Summary of Chapter 5**

Kagome goes to the village and finds out what kind of tournament Sesshoumaru is planning. But she was followed to the village. Who could it be?!?!add in horror music

**Review Response:**

_sessou's lover_ - Happy I didn't write "or not";)

_friend_ – well...if you read the first disclaimer it states "Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...and the dancing idea it belongs to Defafaeth Mechqua in Never say: It can't get any worse storyid1526584" she didn't mind me taking the idea longs I give her credit...and I did.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

See you next Sunday or sooner...FOR SURE!

eddy


	5. chp5:The Prying Eyes

**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: la..la..la..la

**LAST TIME:**

So she decided to leave herself. She jumped the wall and broke though the barriers silently. The sun was still out as she walked towards the closest market.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Prying Eyes**

The closest market was far away, but Kagome got there while the sun was still out. She cross the bridge to the busy market filled with youkai. The neverous miko was sneered and stared at when walking though the market, but no one approached her. It would have been a death wish; after all she is a miko.

Kagome walked into a small stall that sold maps and ordered one map. As she was walking out she saw a sign.

The Lord of the West has announced that his Lordship will be hosting this century's tournament.

Regulations:

1) The contestant must be a male youkai

2) No hayous

3) Has to be skilled in fighting

4) Must be 100 years old (a/n: 18 in human year)

This tournament will begin on the morning of the new moon from this day. The victor will receive fifteen pounds of gold.

Registration begins five days before the actually tournament.

She stood there gaping at the sign. 'I must join.' Kagome thought. She walked around for an hour waiting for her map to be draw. As she walked she couldn not help to feel that she being watched, but she never took it seriously. She picked up her map and started to walk by to the castle when the sun began to set.

Ever since Kagome read this letter she began to contemplate what to do. She will disguise herself as a male inu youkai. She will change her sent from vanilla to a woodsy smell. She plans to be lean, stand at 5'7, and have short midnight blue hair. She plans on to wear a simple black T-shirt and draw-string sweatpants. Kagome knows that it may spark some curiosity that she is wear such strange and foreign wardrobe and even worse no armor, but she wanted to be bold plus she knows she won't need it. The attacks will be too strong for an armor, which she can afford, to withstand.

So here she is thinking about the competition. Frankly, she is scared out of her wits; the big, bad youkai will probably kill her in three seconds. Why is she doing this? Kagome asked herself. Then she remembered, ever since her grandpa died, the shrine has been having less business resulting in almost selling the shrine. Kagome could not let this happen so she must win this tournament.

The pondering miko was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt an aura lurking closely behind her. Not wanting her enemy to know that she caught on to him, she continued walking waiting for an opening to attack.

Over the year of training to become a miko, she had learned how to interrupt auras. When someone is about to attack, their aura will spike. When the aura is calm they have no cruel intention.

Half way to the castle, Kagome decided to take action. Her stalker was still behind her and was closing on her. Kagome then dropped to the floor and sweep kicked her intruder and then held a blue glowing knife to his neck.

"Do you always go for the neck?" His voice sliced through the silence of the forest.

"Huh?" 'Great way to respond to your stalker, 'Gome'. "You should not attack your guard, just a piece of advice." Sosuke stared by at her embarrass face as she stood back up.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't stalk me." Kagome stretched out her arm to offer him help standing up, he took it.

"Well, maybe you should ask permission to go out of the castle." Sosuke shot back. "I am not a child! I don't need to ask permission to leave!" Kagome sneered. Both of them were standing at full height. Sadly, Kagome, being shorter, was being towered by him.

Sosuke took one step closer to intimidate her, but she did not move a muscle. She lifted her chin up trying to add to her height and show she was not scared of him. He stared into her big beautiful blue eyes, and then his eyes started to drift towards her kissable lip, so red, so juic-

He abruptly turned and continued towards the castle. "We should return before the sun sets." He stiffly said

Kagome ran to catch up him and walked beside him. She could not help but look at his face; she stared at the scar on his left cheek. She began to wonder how he got it, was it a battle wound?

"How did you get that?" Kagome pointed towards the scar on his face. He raised his left hand and traced the scar. Kagome noticed the sad glint of emotion in his eyes. Sosuke then dropped his hand and snapped "None of your business." He sped up trying to keep some distance.

They walked in silence through the darken woods. Kagome started to become tried and stumbled a bit while walking; she started to bump into everything in the dark and slowed down the pace. Sosuke looked back to see what was the commotion to only see the tired miko about to fall. He ran to catch her before she impact the floor, surprisingly she was sleeping. Sosuke carried her all the way back to the castle with her nestled into his chest like baby.

Above two golden prying eyes saw the sight and could not rip his eyes off the scene. He has not felt this emotion in this kind of situation before.

Jealousy.

To be continued...or...not :P

* * *

A/N: Short but powerful ;) I MADE MY DEADLINE!!!YAH!! CELEBRATE!! One more thing, my grammar is better too! Hopefully. 

THANKS EVERYONE!

eddy


	6. chp6:Nake Surpise

**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: da…da…daum…daum...daum…da…da…daum…daum...daum…

**Summary of last time:**

Kagome got what she came for in the market and found out that she will performing at a closing ceremony of a tournament. Sosuke followed her and then on the journey back Kagome fell asleep. So he carried her back while Sesshoumaru watched with jealously burning in his eyes.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Suits**

"Milady, it is time to rise." Just then the servant pulled the curtains open and the sun shine through the window waking the groggy miko. "Yah, yah. I learn from the other day. I am awake. See," she demonstrated by jumping out of the bed.

"It is best you get dress, tonight is going to be very eventful." The servant said dreamily. "What's happening tonight?" Kagome yawned out. The servant looked at her oddly. "How can you forget?" Kagome looked at her with a confused expression, clearly showing she has no idea what the servant is talking about. "The opening ceremony," the servant simply replied. "It starts as soon the sun is down."

Kagome did you morning routine and went down to catch a quick breakfast with the other performers. As soon she walked into the room, was greeted glares and one smile from Aya (the one performer that is willing to talk to her). When Kagome was done her breakfast, she got dressed to go outside. Today, she had to go home and retrieve much needed things for the opening ceremony and clothes for the registration. She hoped that Sosuke will not follow her or Sesshoumaru notice her absence, which will raise a lot more questions that she does not want to answer.

Walking down the hall to try to find the closest exit to the direction to her home, she was stopped by the devil himself. "Where are you sneaking out now?" The voice called down the hall. Kagome cringed and cursed to herself.

"Tsk, tsk, such a foul language coming from a lady." he said playfully.

"Expect the unexpected." Kagome turned to face him.

"Is that the way you should treat your guard?" Sosuke questioned.

"Yes, if your guard is annoying their ward." Kagome replied calmly.

Kagome then bolted before he can answer. She knew that she should have not done that, but a girl needs some entertainment once in awhile. As soon she round the corner she hid her scent and she slipped into the closest door.

Not wanting to waste anymore of her power, she released her scent and placed a barely undetectable barrier around the room that covers scents and noises from the outside. "Took you long enough." A voice called out from an adjoined room. Then the voice emerged and he walked out as naked the day he was born. "Well, where is my towel, servant." Kagome quickly turned not wanting to scar her life with the image. "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!? YOU ARE LUCKY I DID NOT PUNISHED YOU FOR FORGETTING THE TOWEL, BUT TWICE IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!" The enraged demon yelled. "GO GET IT NOW!!" The demon roared as Kagome bowed and ran not wanting to cause further turmoil.

'Ungrateful wrench.' The demon thought. The door opened again revealing another servant holding towels. "Here you are general." The servant bow and presented the towels. 'Mmm…looks like an imposter is in the castle.' The general thought as he dried and dress himself.

Kagome ran down the hall and passed a servant with towels. She turned so many corners she began to think she was lost, bit it's not like she knew where she was in the first place. Suddenly, the runway miko heard some mumblings behind her. "I know she is around here, somewhere." Kagome slipped into another door which turned out to be the servants' dressing room. That gave her a brilliant idea.

A servant walked down the hall and towards the main entrance, carrying a big basket. "What business do you have beyond the castle walls?" The guard asked. "I must retrieve certain items for the cook." The servant replied. "Proceed" and the guards opened the massive doors. 'Home free' the servant thought as she walked the opposite direction of the village.

Sesshoumaru was in his study when he started to hear commotion around the castle. He sent a servant to fetch Sosuke and Kagome knowing that it was probably them bickering. The door opened without knocking and a fuming Sosuke walked in.

"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow not seeing Kagome beside him. "I lost her." Sosuke stood straight and look at the taiyoukai. "That is a first. So where may she be?" Sesshoumaru was visibly calm. "I am not sure, my lord." Sesshoumaru looked at him with no expression and went back to work indicting that the meeting was over and that he was disappointed in Sosuke.

A black strand curtained her face as she ran towards the well. She tucked the piece of hair behind her ear and continued calculating when she will be there. She shed her servant disguise long ago and dropped the basket that had her bag in it. It had been an hour of running at top speed and should be arriving at her destination very soon.

When Kagome reached the edge of Inuyasha forest she covered her scent and began walking towards the well. It was a short walk to the clearing. It was very silent and the sun was beating down on the wooden well. It seemed like a perfect trap, the forest covers any intruders and the sounds of nature make it harder to distinguish sounds. So Kagome approach the well cautiously.

He watched her from the shadows as she walked attentively to the well. He followed every step wondering what she will do next. All of sudden a flash of light blinded him and she was gone. He shadow down from his spot and walked towards the well, he sense a powerful magical presence. "Mm…interesting." The intruder thought as he turned to walk back to the direction Kagome came from.

* * *

sry! Like my chapter title?...if u can guess what it means then ill update faster 

AND donate to the tsunami victims…then I'll update even faster…Trust me I'll know if you did or not…I have my sources…

IM WATCHIN YOU!

bi

eddyday


	7. chp7:Spring Sky

**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: Same as everyone's…

IMPORTANT: People are confused about last chapter. Kagome was pretending to be a maid to avoid Soskue. Then she left then another maid comes in and gives the general some towels. That's all. The maid is NOBODY!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spring Sky**

Kagome walked into her house and noticed it was empty because her mother was at work and Souta was at school. She checked the clock to see it was late morning. She thumped up the stairs and dragged her feet into her room.

She flung the closet doors open and began her search of clothes. She didn't waste anytime packing two dress, causal clothes, combat clothes and etc.-

After an hour of searching for her needs, she was ready and packed to go. Before she left, she wrote a quick note to her mother and brother reassuring them she was safe, she won't be back for a long time and not to tell Inuyasha that she was there. Speaking of Inuyasha…

'Three days and four nights. Kagome.' He let a small sign out as he continued to walk ahead. The cheerful group was replaced with grim, angry yet sympathetic faces. The air was quiet and tense, not even the bickering couples dare say a word. This started three days ago when one of their comrades was found missing. They didn't know what happen to her, but had a pretty good idea when they saw Inuyasha guilty expression after Kagome left.

At the moment they were walking back to Kaeda village to rest and to see if Kagome has shown up. All of them had a feeling that this was different from other times when Kagome and Inuyasha fight. They knew that she won't be there, but might as well try.

Kagome was surrounded by the warmth of the blue light that followed her from future. She stare up at the blue sky and listen as the leaves dance in the air as a gentle wind pass. Such a beautiful day, what can go wrong?

"KAGOME!" A voice yelled as it rushed towards the well.

She sat on the lip of the well and waited. She couldn't avoid him forever. She saw Inuyasha break through the barrier of the forest and walked towards her with a relieved expression pasted on his face. The defenses that surrounded her heart began to melt as she noticed that he was actually relieved to see her.

"Inuyasha." She greeted with a slight nod and turned to the sky, she was waiting for him to speak.

"Kagome, I am so sor-"

"Yes, I know you're sorry like so many times." Then she waited again. He continued to stare at the side of her face. He somehow knew that she has changed, but when? How? What has happen to the tantrums? The fights? The tears? She just sat there staring at the spring sky. Waiting.

"Please, come ba-"

"No." She said simply.

"What about the other Sango, Miroku and Shippo?"

"There your friends too, did you think when you kissed Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. This was completely his fault and he can't fix it. It's his entire fault. The silence continued and Inuyasha was torturing himself with guilt.

Kagome abruptly stood up and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her through his bangs that cover his teary eyes. This was the end. The wind blew again, the image of the girl smiling at him, tucking the escaped long black hair behind her ear and the green sailor skirt that swished in the wind, was gone.

Here stood an expressionless woman that wore black pants and shirt and short shoulder-length hair. He created her, he killed the smiling girl. The sorrows seep through to his heart as a single tear fall. She was walking away from him and disappeared into the green forest. Just another beautiful day.

* * *

A/N: Awww…Guess who gets to comfort Kagome. I don't know when ill update next...exams…:P 

Review Responses: Thanks for all your reviews they actually made me update faster even though 2 weeks isn't that fast…sorry.  
Cherry Dragon: So sorry to make do sooo much work to put me on your alert list. Thanks!

IWasATeenageBarbieDoll: I'm so very confused with your comment…uhhh…I don't get the rap lover thing…appreciate the flame maybe next time you can be more specific. I sound too optimistic-.-

Inu Youkai Gurl 101: Are you threating me! I'll sue you!!! Thanks for reviewing by the way. lol:)

yaukira: Thanks, I like all kinds of music particularly pop rock and it's linkin park not lincoln (common mistake)

someoneshifty eyes: ur comment was so very inspiring, thanks…yay…

tenshi-fluffy-inu: I basically went the opposite of your request, sorry. I think it's in the next two chapters. So you hafta wait…im so sorry. Thanks for reviewing thou.

aznchicki: that so cool that your class did so much. My school raised 2 thousand I think…I dunno… thanks for reviewing

KaraOfInsanity: aww… your so nice thanks so much

thanx y'all

eddyday


	8. chp8:Less is More

**Midnight Dance**

I HAVE A RESON TO BE LATE TO UPDATE. My computer got fried 2 week ago and I already finished 3/4 of this chapter. So it took about one and half week to fix it.

Chapter 8: Less is More

The water rippled as every tear drop from her face distorting her reflection. For what seem minutes, she kneeled near a lake, the same lake where she had went to when she first discovered Inuyasha's affair. When she controlled her emotions, she stood up proud and tall and look towards the sky. She finally realized that it had an hour and she still had to register for the tournament. Kagome gather her things and ran into the forest.

"That girl better be back before the beginning ceremony or Sesshoumaru will be fuming." Sosuke mutter to himself. He looked at the koi pond in the garden where he first meet her. "That was a lovely first impression." He grumbled at the thought. Then he remembered the night when he carried her back to her room. How she snuggled towards him, how she felt in his arms, how her long hair simmered in the moonlight, she was beautiful.

Kagome finally reached her destination. She began to change into a simple black kosode (Japanese shot sleeved shirt) and black hakama (type of pants that Kaede and Kikyo wear that men and women can wear). The miko then concentrate and change her features, her ear became pointy, her figure changed into a taller man's body and her nail grew sharp and long. She looked at her work in the mirror although everything looked real, she couldn't use any of it. It's all an illusion. She pulled in her sent and dowse herself in men's cologne. 'Is that manly enough?' She joked as he walked towards the crowd below.

"Name?"

"Hasibi, Yu."

"Age?"

"106 years."

"Type of demon."

"Inu."

"You must pass two tests, long range and short range." The examiner stated.

He pointed to an area where three targets where placed.

"Stand there and hit those targets, you have one try for each target. You may use any method you like. If you miss you will not be qualify for the tournament. If you pass then you will be tested from short range."

Kagome dropped her bag and position herself at the mark that was 15 feet away from the targets. She strung one arrow and focused.

"How pathetic, how can he think that he will pass with that twig." One demon mocked.

"Many failed this test; and yet he thinks he can pass."

"Ten coins say that he can't make it." Many demons started to bet against the miko.

Kagome smirked as she let go the plain arrow (plain as in not miko charged) then as soon as she released she shot another one and another one. All three arrows, of course, hit the middle of each target. She continued to smirk when she walked towards the shocked examiner.

"N-now, go there and defeat the demon without stepping out of the circled area."

In the circled area stood a huge, fierce bear demon, he snarled at her when she stepped into the circle. She prepared herself into her stance with her daggers in both of her hands. The crowd stood silently watching her, they didn't even whisper.

The bear demon made the first move and swiped sloppily at his opponent. She then moved just in time for the bear to miss her and slice his attacking arm, rendering it useless. The bear stumbled back clutching his bleeding arm and snarled again at her. He then tried again with his other arm. But, Kagome was much faster she ran towards the bear and sliced again down the arm and held the other dagger to his throat.

A bell rang through the silent air. "Yu wins." The examiner said as he wrote pass on Kagome's application.

Kagome walked away from the bloody bear, snatched her application back and ran the direction of the castle. She only has one hour to get back but, it takes about one hour to get there.

Jaken stood in front of group performers and counted again. One was missing and it was the human. He already sent servants to find her. 'Stupid human cannot even get here on time.' He turned his focus back to the group; all of them had white faces that were powdered heavily to get the snow white, painted small red lips and a lot of dazzling jewelry that can be seen a mile away. All of their hair where put into a tight bun and wore layers and layers of expensive kimonos. All of them were like Japanese Barbie dolls.

Jaken began to brief the women. "There are rules, you are allowed to be with the others and talk to whomever. However, if there is any commotion then you pay is deducted and your name will be put into shame."

"Sir, the last performer is no where to be found." The servant said. "WHAT!" Jaken yelled.

Kagome arrived at the castle's barrier five minutes early then expected, but she was out of breath and tired. She broke through the barrier, mounted the wall and climbed up to her room.

The tired miko rushed to the bathroom to have a quick bath and do her hair and makeup. She came out twenty minutes out of the bathroom and ran to get dress. She put on her shoes, took one last look at herself and ran out the door.

She speed down the hall and arrived at the door with two servants standing in front. The servants stared at her with wide eyes and were memorized by her unique fashion. Then they opened the door, she was twenty minutes late.

(I was thinking of stopping here and leave you hanging.)

Sesshoumaru was greeting the late arriving guests when the doors opened. He looked up and saw her standing there. Sesshoumaru was not surprised often. However, he was astonished with what he saw, but of course, he didn't show it.

Kagome definitely had a unique sense of style compare to others. Her dress had a V-neck that didn't go down to far and the bottom was slanted upwards that showed her one of her calves. The top was light blue then went darker to midnight blue and few sprinkles here and there brighten the dress. She wore simple all-purpose black high-heels that match with everything. Her shoulder-length hair was done straight and curved in (its like Ashley Simpson) and her makeup was simple, a bit of blush, a bit of blue eye-shadow and eyeliner. She wore a diamond bracelet that was an heirloom, with white chandelier earrings and crystal white moon necklace.

Everyone stared at the blushing miko. 'Maybe I should have gone simpler.' She thought as she noticed that she drawing too much attention.

Sosuke watched her blush and thought it was rather cute. But a burning angry and jealousy distracted that thought as he looked at the males ogled and women glared. He wasn't the only one. Sesshoumaru watched his guests gawked at the beautiful miko. Both demons thought she was beautiful even though she was just a filthy human.

Kagome heels clicked against the wooden floor as she went to get a drink. After all, she just ran all the way to her registration, pass it, ran all the way here, rush her to get dress and now everyone is either checking her out or glaring at her. 'Yep, simpler would have been a better idea.' She thought when people snap out of their daydream.

"Mmm…interesting." A figure in the ballroom muttered to himself. He was the same shadow that watched her go down the well.

Kagome gulped down her drink as the snobby women that surrounded her and continue to blab on and throwing subtle insults at her.

"Where did you get such a _unique_ dress?" One asked.

"And _those _earrings?" Another continued.

"And _that _necklace?" Another asked.

"And _that_ bracelet?" Another finished.

Then a hand broke through the crowd around the fuming miko. "May I have a dance?" The snobby women gasped and flushed. Without even looking at him, Kagome agreed.

Sesshoumaru watched her dress whirled around as her partner twirled her. He saw her smile and laugh as her partner dripped her low. He couldn't shake off the grounding jealously. So he turned back to the women who trying to seduce him.

"..and it was look amazing. Maybe I should show you one day." The annoying women flirted

Sesshoumaru didn't even answer her. He just excused himself and walked away.

'That human bitch, trying to take my man away from me, I will get her.' She thought when Sesshoumaru completely ignored her.

"Thank god Kouga, you just saved me or them from lots of pain." Kagome signed in relief.

Not too long ago, Kagome finally had a heart-to-heart talk with Kouga. She told him what she being telling him all these years, but this time she said it seriously so it can go through his thick head. Eventually, they began really good friends but just to piss-off Inuyasha he calls Kagome his women from time to time.

"Kagome, you look stunning. Are you sure you don't want to be my women?" He jokingly said as he twirled her and dipped her. "No Kouga, what is that the twentieth time I said no." She laughed.

"So, how is dog-breath?" Kouga watched her smiling face fall. "He's fine." She said shortly. Not wanting to destroy the mood completely, he said nothing else about Inuyasha.

After the song was over, Kagome sat down with Aya (the only nice performer) and chat with her.

"May I have a dance?" A deep voice asked.

Kagome look up and politely said no. "Perhaps another time." The demon said.

"Perhaps." Kagome responded then he left.

Aya stared at Kagome with amazed disbelief. "Do you not know who that is?" She squeak.

"No, why?" Kagome was puzzled

"THAT is the Lord of the East. Lord Sesshoumaru's cousin that he despise."

"A Lord just asked me to dance and I rejected him. So?"

"He NEVER asks anyone."

"Oh. That is a big so." Kagome lamely responded.

Half an hour passed and Aya was whisked away by a handsome demon. Kagome slowly and silently slipped out of the crowd to go outside. Outside, Kagome lay down on a stone bench and looked up at the full moon. She let a sign out and rested her head on her arm.

Sesshoumaru followed her outside and gazed at her laying there. Her dress flow down at the side of the bench where her shoes rested. The full moon shined on her lighting up her dress that sprinkled with ever movement. He earring dangle from her ears and her eyes were half-close.

"What ails you miko?" Sesshoumaru finally said emotionlessly.

Kagome quickly sat up and glanced up at the Lord of West. "Stalking now? Shame on you." She smirked.

"Not stalking. I am making sure that one of my performers does not runaway, like many times before." Sesshoumaru looked down at her and expected a huge fit.

"I'm sorry." Kagome stood and did a mocking bow.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her display. "Why are you out here?"

"Need a breath of fresh air." Kagome lied.

"Do not lie to me miko." Sesshoumaru still look down on her.

"Kagome." She responded. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed with rising angry. "Kagome." He repeated

"I had to think." She answered. "Of the hayou." He finished for her. Kagome cringed. "Yes, of him." She said.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru simply said. She looked up at him shockingly. "I can't." She sorrowfully said. The tears stung her eyes and were ready spill.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Automatically, Kagome fell into his chest and cried. They stood in the moonlight.

A/N: 1 954 words happy now? Thank you for the overwhelming support or death threats u guys give me. It helps me continue this story with confidence that someone likes this.

Bi

eddyday


	9. chp9:Things That Come Back and Haunt You

**Midnight Dance**

A/N: Thank you all for you overwhelming support! Sorry for the 7 month wait.

Summary of the story so far (I don't even remember so if it's wrong…oops):

Kagome danced seductively in front of the inu brothers then that night or the night after she caught Inuyasha with the clay pot. She runaway and bummed into Sesshoumaru who then gives her an offer to sing at his party. It turned out that the party the closing ceremony for s a tournament that she enters afterwards. Then the opening party happened and she got upset thinking about Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru comforted her.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Automatically, Kagome fell into his chest and cried. They stood in the moonlight._

**Chapter 9: Things That Come Back and Haunt You **

"We must go back." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"If we must." Kagome mumbled.

They stood in the moonlight embracing each other for a couple of minutes, but they were worried that people might become suspicious where the host and the human were.

Kagome returned to the ball without anyone noticing except Souske who was the only to notice that the Lord West and Kagome were missing. However, he was worried because when the miko came back she seemed to be depressed and sad. She became distant and rejected all the offers of dances. Many of them many just shrugged it off, but some were very offended and glared daggers at her. Sosuke saw this and stationed himself near her.

"Why do you have to be so much trouble?" Susuke whispered to Kagome while scanning the dancers.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Kagome said back

"Where did you go in the morning?" He needed some answers. He can't have her running away suddenly. What is she hiding that she has to attend to all the time?

"No where in particular." Kagome responded as she watched someone dipped their partner.

"If it is noting special then tell me." He calmly said trying to reason with her to tell him.

"No." was all he got.

"You know you making my duty very hard." His anger was starting to get the better of him.

"And I'm having fun doing so." Kagome looked back and smiled briefly then turned her attention back to the dance floor.

Sosuke had always been a calm man. He never really lost his temper, but in this case this girl was making him go from tranquil to irate in matter of minutes. Not wanting to disgrace himself in front of a lot of influential people, he kept his mouth shut and watched her from his corner of his eyes.

The night wore on and Kagome was becoming very bored of watching people dancing and being lovey dovey. She stood up to retreat to her rooms with Sosuke trailing behind her. When they reached her door, she opened it. Before Sosuke could enter, Kagome slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

"That's not very nice." A voice boomed in the empty dark room.

Kagome spun around and slipped her hand in her sleeve where her dagger was hidden.

"Whose there?" Kagome squinting her eyes trying to find the voice.

A floating fireball suddenly appeared in his palm and lighted up his face to reveal his identity.

However, Kagome couldn't remember where she met him but she know that she seen him from somewhere.

"Still don't remember?" He said with a sign. "Would it help if I yell orders at you or take off my clothes?"

Kagome gasped. Of course, she remembers him. It's the naked guy! She walked in his rooms, while he was waiting for a towel, pretending to be a maid when she was running away from Sosuke.

The fireball spilt into more balls flew from his hand to the lamps and lighted them. Soon the room filled with a soft orange glow.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is General Keitaro Ryu. I lead Lord Sesshoumaru's prized army" He puffed up his broad muscular with pride and raised his chin more.

Kagome finally took a good look at him. He had long blond hair that reach to his middle of his back with orange eyes and pale flawless complexion. He was much more muscular than Sesshoumaru and Sosuke and stood at 6'2.

"I know that you entered the tournament. I know that the day you ran away to a well and jumped in it then disappeared for a period of time. There's something different about you. Who are you exactly?"

A cold chill ran through her when he revealed what she has been up to. She was devastated! She tried so hard to cover up her tacks so that no one can figure out.

Now that he knows he will tell Sesshoumaru and he will kick her out of the tournament, she will lose her gig. He probably will tell him as soon as he leaves this room too. Kagome felt her world crash down. Her family was barely making ends with her mother's salary. This was the only way to keep their home. Now all chances just flew out the window.

The general watched the swirls of emotions passing through her face,

"How? I was so careful." Kagome squeaked out as she tried to hold back her emotions.

"Careful? You run away the castle like a child then disappear for hours and then pop out of nowhere. Do you really think no one noticed your puerile behaviour?"

"What the hel-" The enraged miko began,

"I am here to offer to train you." He said cutting her off.

"Huh?" Did she just hear that an egoistic youkai want to help her?

The general signed. "I noticed you have a lot of power that you do not know how to use properly. I know that you are different so I decided to help you to quench my curiosity of you."

Kagome was speechless. She never thought the naked person who yelled so loud that the ground shook to get him towels and standing here offering her his skills.

"Thank you." Kagome said thankfully.

"We will start tomorrow when you had your first match. I must observe you fighting abilities."

Ryu then walk to her window and jumped into the night.

"Wrench!" She heard though the door. 'How long has he been pounding on the door?" She thought when she yanked the door to see her enraged guard.

"Now, now its not nice calling people names." Kagome said in mocking motherly tone.

Sosuke suddenly turned frozen. Kagome regretted what she had said, but how can he react so strongly to something like that. Sosuke just humphed and stubbornly slid down and sat down Indian style beside the door entrance without another word.

Kagome not wanting to cause more trouble just shut the door quietly behind her.

On the other side of the door sat Sosuke sulking. He hated how strongly he reacted to what she said, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but miss them.

'Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.' Kagome then fell asleep and dreamt about the tournament tomorrow.

to be continue...

* * *

Keitaro Ryu means Blessed Dragon 

A special thanks to Cherry Dragon for the name of the general. It fitted perfectly with the his character.

Thanks! Hoped you enjoyed this long awaited chapter!

Bye  
eD


End file.
